After Awakening
by LoveLorned
Summary: Booth and Brennan finally get it on, for real! The story is set right after where Awakening left off but you don't need to read Awakening to enjoy it.


The sunlight radiated a strong orange glow. Booth squinted his eyes. His head felt heavy and groggy. He opened his eyes and slowly gained full consciousness. His eyes scanned the room - clean white walls, whirring ceiling fan and a red worn out couch. Everything seemed real and normal. And then, there was Brennan. Her arms were wrapped around his body. Her head was lying peacefully on Booth's chest. Her beautiful chestnut hair shimmered, reflecting the sunlight. Booth was not sure if anything happened that night. His memory was still fuzzy. All he remembered was his confession of his love for Brennan and falling asleep shortly after. Booth smiled secretly, as his mind was filled with hopeful thoughts of spending his life with Brennan. He placed his arms around her back, hugging her even closer such that there was nothing separating him from Brennan, not even air. He kissed Brennan lightly on the head. The sweet and pleasant smell of Brennan's hair flowed through his nose and lingered.

Brennan woke up and noticed Booth lying beside her. Then, she remembered everything that happened last night. She tilted her head up to meet Booth's eyes. "I love you, Booth. I always have. I don't want to just have your baby. I want you."

"Brennan, I've always been yours and I always will be. I want you to know that." Booth stroked Brennan's hair with his fingers.

Brennan's face moved towards Booth's. She tilted her head to the right and let her mouth touch Booth's mouth. Their kiss was so pure. It was filled with passion and love. At that instant, Booth and Brennan forgot about everything. Nothing else in the world mattered, just their love for each other. The kiss infused both of them with a forceful energy that obliterated all their tiredness and strengthened their desire to start a new life together.

Booth and Brennan were lying in bed together staring blankly at the ceiling. Booth's right hand was holding Brennan's left hand.

"I don't remember much of last night. Did we do it?" Booth asked curiously. He had meant to ask it earlier but did not get a chance to do so.

"You mean sexual intercourse?" Brennan was amused by Booth's question. Her heart was delighted that the thought crossed Booth's mind.

"Yes, I was trying to be more subtle."

"No, we didn't." Brennan answered flatly.

"Thank God!" Booth let out a huge sigh of relief. What he had said did not sound right and he didn't want Brennan to get offended, so he proceeded to explain. "I don't mean thank God that we didn't have sex. I meant thank God that I did not forget about it. Because you know…if we had sex last night and I had no recollection of it right now, that would really suck." Booth realized that he was babbling ridiculously and gave up explaining. "Never mind. So, what now?"

"We have to be professional. We cannot let our relationship interfere with our work." Brennan explained with a clear and strict voice.

"Are you suggesting that we pretend nothing happened? Frankly, I don't like that idea."

"No, what I am saying is that we keep our relationship a secret. It will be fun." Brennan suggested playfully.

"You honestly think that Angela or Sweets, with his psychology hocus pocus, will not figure it out?" Booth was skeptical.

"We'll try our best. Come on, Booth. We can do it." Brennan pleaded earnestly and Booth conceded.

Just then, they heard three knocks on the door. "Can I come in?" It was the doctor. He was scheduled to visit Booth at 10 in the morning to deliver his final test results. Booth and Brennan had lost track of time.

In a panic, Brennan jumped off the bed, tidied herself a bit and sat herself on the couch.

"You can come in."

The doctor came in and he was smiling widely. "All your test results came out normal. There is no damage to your brain or other side-effects. You can go home as soon as you're ready, Mr. Booth. Just don't remove the bandage on your head."

Brennan could not contain her joy. "Did you hear that, Booth? You're fine!" She gave Booth a big gleeful hug.

"I'll leave you and Ms. Brennan alone to celebrate." The doctor turned around and left. When the doctor was gone, Brennan sat beside Booth on his bed. Booth's eyes were burning with intensity.

"We should celebrate, Mr. Booth. Doctor's orders." _This is it. I've been wanting to do this for a long time._

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?", Booth asked.

"The doctor did not mention anything about not removing your clothes and I honestly cannot wait any longer.", Brennan answered slyly.

Brennan undressed her top and threw it onto the couch. She removed her belt, unzipped her pants and tossed them towards the couch. Then, she helped Booth take off his hospital gown gently. There they were, naked on a single hospital bed. Brennan went on top of Booth and started kissing him on his neck. They made love like there was no tomorrow. It was ironic that they were having the time of their lives during a situation that was intended to be morose and gloomy.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Within a split-second, Brennan moved to her side of the bed and pulled up the blanket to cover both of their naked bodies. Angela, Cam, Jack, and Sweets barged into the room. All of them were not expecting what they saw. They were stunned and felt uncomfortable for disrupting what was apparently an intimate moment between Booth and Brennan. "I'm sorry. I knocked like ten times and no one answered. We just wanted to check in to see if you guys were alright.", Cam explained awkwardly, her mind still trying to process what she just saw. "Obviously, both of you are doing fine. Carry on. We will be right outside when you're ready." Cam signaled the rest of the squints towards the hallway.

"What was your plan again?" Booth whispered to Brennan, jokingly.

"I guess it wasn't such a good plan after all.", Brennan admitted. "But this", she said pointing to her, Booth and the bed, "was definitely worth it."

Booth smiled sheepishly. He loved everything about Brennan so dearly.


End file.
